


Symbiotic

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Jack, Alien Rhys, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack, an alien of seduction, becomes obsessed when his awesome powers don't work on Rhys.





	Symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178819709050/symbiotic

Handsome Jack loved being an alien, hiding out among humans. It was fun and especially, it was easy. He was smarter and stronger and most importantly, more attractive. And with his siren-like powers, everyone creamed in their panties for him. They swooned between terror and lust, often both, begging and pleading and if he was bored enough, he’d let them, which was often.

There was one, however, Jack could never seduce like he could the others. Every time he tried with that tall, extremely gorgeous middle manager, he would laugh or giggle and bid Jack a good day. It had so startled Jack that he’d let the man go without a name or an explanation. And when he’d seen the man again, he’d kept secret and learned his name. After that, an obsession and began and he’d started stalking Rhys through cameras and learning his habits. And when he’d memorized them, he’d found himself following the man around incognito, learning all he could.

“You did  _ what _ ?” His nerdy friend gasped.

The other friend, the confident one, laughed. “Finally! How was it?”

Rhys leaned in and Jack was glad he could read lips. “It was amazing! I don’t know who the person was and they don’t know it was me and we both had a great time! And his dick was thick, like they needed a bigger hole for it.”

“I didn’t even know there was a Glory Hole on floor 89,” the nerdy friend said.

“I didn’t either until I had a project to do over there. It was such a rush!”

“Do they-” the confident one lowered her voice so only they could hear. “Do they not have those on your planet?”

At this, all the others leaned in to whisper back. “No, sex is pretty open, so there’s no need to feel like you have to be anonymous, but I gotta say, I might introduce them to it!”

It all made sense to Jack now. This Rhys was another alien. Not his species, he’d have recognized it, but now he understood why his threshold was far greater than humans. Walking away, satisfied and proud at his accomplishment, he began to plan. He began to formulate what project would have a middle manager going to floor 89 and began looking through his computer to find which one it would be. When he discovered it, he whistled. The hoops he’d have to jump through to set up such a thing again would be cumbersome and meticulous and he had to double check if it would all be worth it.

He grunted. “Of course it’s going to be worth it.”

It took weeks of planning and manipulating and threatening, but finally, Jack found that Rhys would be there again and pass by that bathroom. And watching Rhys on the cameras proved that he visited them during his lunch break everyday.

He loved when a plan came together and this one was perfect. He sat in the stall next to the glory hole, his knee bobbing excitedly as he waited. He wondered who would initiate, he figured he’d have to, but who knew, Rhys was such a wild card, it was thrilling.

He monitored the cameras on his ECHO, listening quietly as time ticked by. Others came and went, some inspecting the hole and looking through it. Jack, though the temptation was high to poke their eye, let them be. He didn’t want anything to ruin his chances.

He perked when he saw Rhys leave the room and head to the bathroom. Jack finally let his feet fall on the floor and pretended to be busy. He heard Rhys come in, his steps light, pausing for only a second before entering the stall next to Jack’s.

They were quiet for a while, Jack’s heart beat triumphantly. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Rhys replied, his voice low and playful. “You lookin’ for something, big boy?” His voice was beautiful to Jack’s ears.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jack crouched by the hole. “Just lookin’ for a good time. Why don’t you show me one?”

There was a radiant giggle from the other side and he heard Rhys unzip his pants. “Sure.”

To Jack’s incredible delight, Rhys stood against the stall and brought his cock through it. “Mmm,” he cooed, kissing it. He sucked it into his mouth and moaned, feeling it swell. He drug his tongue up the growing length, finding he couldn’t get enough of it, who cared about ruling over a company when he could be tending to this sweet thing? He moaned deeply as he took it in again, his tongue brushing the underside.

Rhys moaned quietly. “You are amazing!”

His words burned inside Jack, elating him. He bobbed his head more earnestly, wanting more beautiful words. And Rhys gave it freely, purring and mewling to Jack, his voice husky and happy. It revved Jack up so much, he moaned as his own cock rubbed against the material, ready to burst and as Rhys kept praising him, Jack did.

He moaned loudly, shivering and jerking forward, creating a large, sticky, wet area on his crotch.

Rhys gasped. “What?” He jerked forward orgasming loudly into Jack’s mouth. Jack was surprised, but recovered quickly, sucking and swallowing the sweetest cum he’d ever tasted.

Rhys pulled away, yanking out of Jack’s mouth. “Who are you!? What are you?” he asked panicked.

Jack was so daze he could only hum in confusion. “Uh…”

“How did you find me!?” He demanded. “Tell me what your race is. I already know, but I need to hear it from you.”

Jack frowned. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Rhys let out a loud frustrated noise that echoed off the bathroom tiles. “You Symbosians ruin everything!”

Hearing the name of his race whirled Jack back to reality. He stood, forgetting the wet stain on his jeans and exited the stall to stare at Rhys, gorgeous though his face was red with fury.

Rhys gasped and took a step back when he recognized who he was talking to. “You! Handsome Jack! You’re…” He pointed to the stall. “You were…” Jack could see the wheels turning in his head and knew the game was up.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry cupcake-” he winced as Rhys grew angrier.

“You planned this didn’t you!?” His hands clumped at his chest and he began to look more betrayed and angry.

Handsome Jack’s chest ached suddenly and so intensely, he couldn’t speak for a moment. “I- I’m sorry, look… It was only because I was intrigued. You seem to know my race, now that the cat’s outta the bag, you know I have a seduction effect on humans and I was surprised when a human was so unaffected and it just snowballed.”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “ _ Human _ ?” He scoffed. “I’m not human, you idiot!”

“I know that!” Jack said quickly. “I overheard you and your friends-”

“What!? You were following me!?” Rhys’ voice rose before lowering harshly. “Don’t they teach you anything!? I’m an Iotican!”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Shit.” He understood now. Sure, they were taught about the Iotic race, but the sightings were so few and far between, it was pointless to keep the practice of checking. Jack’s race were seducers, they could seduce any race to varying degree, except the Iotic, who were immune to everything. They were as affected by the Symbosians as throwing a grain of sand at a person. Until both mutually became intimate with each other. Then, the effect the Symbosians had on others backfired and they became addicted for a time to the Ioticans. Any desire for intimacy was solely for the Iotican and the Symbosian would have no one else. And if an Iotican had other partners it was dull and tasteless, like eating a gourmet meal and then only being able to find the cheapest, dullest version of it.

Jack shook his head. “But I’ll get over you in about a month. I can leave the station so things aren’t awkward while I detox.” The Iotics were so addicting, an encounter with one left they Symbosian binging their companionship almost in a spiral until they would finally snap out of it. The process was over a few months, but with only one moment, Jack would be able to kick it sooner.

Rhys’ lower lip quivered, his eyes a storm. “ _ You don’t get it _ ,” he said, more quietly.

Sighing, Jack stared at him, thinking about Rhys and their moment just now. He’d been so excited for it and now it had all gone to shit. Weeks and weeks of planning and obsession down the drain. He stilled as it finally hit him and he felt like the biggest idiot. His eyes, now calculating and fully aware, looked at Rhys.

“See?” Rhys’ voice quivered, on the edge of a breakdown.

He did see now. The humans called it soulmates. There was only one time a Symbosian couldn’t kick the addiction of an Iotican, when they’d found their soulmate. The obsession to claim the Iotican was so powerful, that the Symbosian wouldn’t be aware of it until their goal was accomplished. And then, once they’d broken through the Iotican’s barrier, the Iotican would never be immune to them again.

Rhys took a step back and Jack felt panic overwhelm him. “Wait, Rhys-”

A horrible, pained hiccup came from Rhys and his eyes welled with tears. He shook his head and ran out of the bathroom.

Jack swore loudly and he kicked the stall hard. Freedom and independence were more ingrained into Ioticans than their immunity. It had long been a rift between the two races, to settle down with a Symbosian was to cage a large bird in a small cage. He kicked the stall again, making it quiver under his strength. To Rhys, Jack had tricked him into stepping in a bear trap, wounding him permanently.

He pounded his fist on the stall, ignoring the pain that erupted through him. Seeing Rhys hurt like that destroyed him and knowing that every time Rhys saw Jack now, it would be shrouded with distrust, fear and anger, killed him. Rhys would run from Jack, wanting nothing to do with him. And Jack would only want Rhys’ companionship more as the days went on. They were trapped together in a whirlpool neither had intended.

But it wasn’t a cage to Jack. He’d never been taught that or had ever seen it as that. He loved the flitting trysts he had, and some had even lasted into companionship and Jack had cherished them as long as they lasted. And none of them had ever been stifling and being with Rhys wouldn’t either. Jack would make him see that, show him that there would be no cage. Rhys could have his freedom and independence in a relationship and it would only make them stronger.

Smirking, Jack left the bathroom, even more determined than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
